Fallschirmjäger
The Fallschirmjäger were the elite paratrooper forces of the German Army, and almost as powerful as Hitler's loyal fanatics - the SS. With superior training and a wide range of armaments, The Fallschirmjäger ''were some of the best troops in the German Army. Able to deal catastrophic damage to their enemies, even heavy tanks learned to stay away from the deadly weapons they used. The Fallschirmjäger was a stepping stone into the development of other Airborne units created during the war. The ''Fallschirmjäger used automatic weaponry to decimate their enemies.... They commonly employ the MP-40, a German weapon world renown. But from 1941 on they used only the Fallschirmjägergewehr FG 42. History Fallschirmjäger of Germany in World War II, were the first to be committed in large-scale airborne operations. They came to be known as the "Green Devils" by the Allied forces they fought against. During the entirety of World War II, the Fallschirmjäger commander was Kurt Student. Fallschirmjäger units should be used to surprise the enemy and to capture his buildings while he is unawares. However, like all parachute units, these troops cannot stand up against a determined armored counterattack and must be supported by other units, which requires a great deal of micromanagement. Fallschirmjäger''participated in many of the famous battles of World War II and in many theatres. As elite troops they were frequently deployed at the vanguard of attacks and as the bulwark of a defence. In addition to many numerous campaigns in the beginning of the war, major airdrops in Norway and Denmark in May of 1940 was vital to the success of the campaign there. The Battle of Crete in 1941 saw large-scale airdrops in which the entire 7th Air Division was deployed. Crete was captured, along with many enemy troops and weapons, but the high casualties suffered by the ''Fallschirmjäger as they parachuted in convinced Hitler that such mass airdrops were no longer feasible. In the Battle of Monte Cassino, a Fallschirmjäger division held the ground near the Monatery of Monte Cassino. After the monastery had been bombed by the Allies, the Germans moved into protected positions among the bricks and cellars. The Fallschirmjäger held out for months against repeated assaults and heavy bombardment. Here they gained the nickname "Green Devils" from the Allied forces for their distinctive jackets and their tenacious defence. Inflicting huge losses on the allied forces, they ultimately retreated from their positions only to avoid being outflanked. Fallschirmjäger also played a key role defending positions in France against much larger forces in 1944. After mid-1944, Fallschirmjäger were no longer trained as paratroops due to the strategic situation. Near the end of the war, the series of new Fallschirmjäger divisions extended to more than 12, with a reduction in quality in the later units. The last parachute division to be raised by Germany during World War II was destroyed during the Battle of Berlin in April 1945. Strategies and Tactics *Deploying a single Fallschirmjäger unit to cut an enemy supply line is very effective (remember not to capture the supply depot); not only does it keep the enemy from getting supplies, but it is very frustrating to him as well. *Deploy one or two of them at a choke points that are relatively close to woods, and in cities to slow down the enemy and get some easy kills. *Do not use more than 2 or 3 of them to stop an armored column, as Panzerschrecks can destroy armor 5 with one shot. *Hide the Fallschirmjäger in city squares to halt an enemy advance. *The Panzerschreck can destroy any armor in one shot, keep them in forests and city squares for it to be truly effective. Notes *They use the fastest transport plane in the game, making them slightly harder to counter. *The Fallschirmjäger are the best paratroopers in the game with their elite weapons, and the Panzerschreck. Weapons Gallery Fallschirmjager 700.jpg|In-game information Paratroopers_001.jpg|Fallschirmjäger in reality Panzerschreck_Team1.jpg|Panzerschreck team See also * * Airborne * Paratroopers * Chasseurs-Paras * Folgore * Desantniki * Teishin Shudan Category:Elite infantry Category:Airfield